Slytherin
by BadwiC
Summary: Donde en lugar de un Hufflepuff fue una serpiente la persona clasificada para el torneo de los tres magos. Donde la casa verde y plata perdió a un integrante de su familia Donde la historia de Harry Potter es contada en la perspectiva de Slytherin Donde slytherin no es lo que parece.
1. Presentación

Como una niña proveniente de una familia de sangre pura, Hestia Warrington siempre estuvo destinada a pertenecer a la casa verde. Sus padres le dijeron la noche anterior a su partida que perdería de vista su herencia si se viera seleccionada en cualquier otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, el rostro de su madre no parecía tener algún indicio de que estuviera bromeando y si Hestia había logrado conocer del todo a su madre en sus casi once años de vida sabía que Myrcella Warrington nunca bromeaba. Así, el día de la selección todo fue como esperaba.

Sus padres puristas se lo dejaron claro.

—Has de elegir tus amistades con cuidado—le dijo su madre—si me entero que mantienes relacion con un sangre sucia, tu herencia también estará en juego

Fue por eso que cuando el sombrero seleccionador hizo caso a sus plegarias se dirigió directamente a lado de un niño de mirada penetrante y pelo rubio platinado quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dándole así el visto bueno para iniciar una amistad. Por supuesto que sabía su nombre y más importante aún, su linaje. Draco Malfoy solía ir a las reuniones que los padres de ambos junto con otras familias puristas tenían de vez en cuando, aunque nunca se dirigieron la palabra más que un pequeño saludo de cortesía.

Por su parte, Thomas Braxton era un mestizo, sus padres siempre le trataban con cariño y cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts hicieron una pequeña fiesta con toda la familia, todo el que fuera mago ahí perteneció a Hufflepuff y era de sobra saber que aquel pequeño seguiría con el legado familiar.

—Ser un Gryffindor podría traerte beneficios—dijo su padre una vez todos se fueron—aunque tienes madera de Ravenclaw, muy inteligente saliste

Su padre había mencionado todas las casas y que estaría orgulloso de igual manera sea cualquiera al que fuera seleccionado, aunque solamente había mencionado tres. Según los libros que había leído, Hogwarts constaba de cuatro fundadores y aún consciente de la mala fama de las serpientes se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Y si quedo en Slytherin?—dijo mientras se metía otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, su padre le miró fijamente y lanzó una gran risa que apenas podía respirar

—Claro hijo—le palmeó la espalda—entonces serás el próximo señor oscuro

Tom se quedó observando a su padre y por sus expresiones sabía que pertenecer a Slytherin iba a decepcionarlo y el miedo que se llevó cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo mandó a aquella casa fue exorbitante, él no quería pertenecer a los malos, él no quería ser un mago tenebroso y aún así, ese día encontró a su familia.

Esa noche todos bajaron a las mazmorras, algunos más asustados que otros, Tom tenía el particular pensamiento de lo que sufriría cuando descubrieran que era un mestizo. Sintió frío de repente, "me estarán hechizando" pensó, pero estaba lejos de la realidad.

—Mi padre habló de lo genial que es la sala Común—susurró un niño a su amiga—no puedo esperar a verla

Pero Tom no podía evitar pensar lo contrario, un niño del que había hecho amistades en el tren le dijo que los Slytherin eran tirados al calamar gigante como castigo, el frío de las piedras y sus pensamientos nuevamente le causaron escalofríos y seguiría así de no ser por que el estudiante de quinto año que los llevaba a sus dormitorios empezó a hablar en el momento.

—Fueron elegidos a Slytherin—dijo mientras detenía su paso frente a una pared de piedras—y quiero dejarles claro que la oscuridad no siempre significa maldad, sobrevivir frente a todas las posibilidades lejos de ser cobardía se convierte en fuerza. Los Slytherin trabajamos con la mente, la astucia y el gran poder que poseemos. Habrán escuchado todo tipo de rumores de las diferentes casas, estúpidos he de añadir, pero esta noche ustedes se han ganado una familia que no dudará un segundo en defender a los suyos, y espero que ustedes lo hagan también, sus amigos somos nosotros no aquellos que los rechazarán mañana y ustedes hoy son niños amados en la herencia de Salazar Slytherin. Morgana.

Ante la última palabra Tom se mostró confundido, fue una manera muy extraña de concluir aquel discurso que lo había llenado de confianza, y al parecer no fue el único al ver la sorpresa de varios niños a su alrededor por fin vio la puerta que se había formado frente a sus narices y no pudo evitar aquella misma expresión en su rostro. Era increíble, simplemente hermoso.

Al poner un pie dentro de la sala la luz verdosa lejos de ser tenebrosa daba un aspecto gélido pero reconfortante. Una enorme chimenea en el centro de la sala hacía que el frío que sentía afuera se desvaneciera en un segundo, las paredes estaban decoradas de tonos verdes y las ornamentas se pintaban plateadas, cada una más lujosa y elegante que la anterior. Observó cada detalle de la sala y sintió que cada vez le gustaba más. Su madre quería que fuera Hufflepuff, su padre habría hecho toda una celebración si resultaba un Gryffindor, pero esa noche del primero de septiembre de 1991 mientras las sirenas que se veían desde las ventanas saludaban a los nuevos integrantes de la casa de Slytherin una calidez creció dentro de él haciéndole sentir en casa.

Su dormitorio era extravagantemente acogedor, las camas poseían cuatro columnas con cortinas verde esmeralda y el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra verdosa, aunque Tom pudo confundirla fácilmente con negro, de nuevo las criaturas podían apreciarse en los ventanales que daban al interior del lago.

—Increíble, ¿cierto?—habló a sus espaldas un niño con las palabras arrastradas—Draco Malfoy

Y le extendió su mano en forma de saludo, muy elegante para tratarse de un niño de su edad, Tom palideció al reconocer su nombre y le correspondió para no ser maleducado.

—Thomas Braxton—dijo en una voz apenas sonora

Draco le soltó enseguida y asintió con su cabeza.

—Se tu historia—dijo de la misma manera—tu familia era sangre pura hasta que uno de tus abuelos lejanos contrajo matrimonio con un muggle, vergüenza debería darles

Tom se sonrojó ante ese comentario y asintió lentamente esperando casi con los ojos cerrados cualquier insulto por su parte.

—Pero eres Slytherin—continuó—y por algo estamos todos aquí, así que puedes estar en mi grupo de amigos.

Si se supone que debía agradecerle por ese hecho, Tom no pudo gesticular palabra porque de nuevo Draco habló.

—Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini—dijo apuntándoles con la cabeza sin dejar que ellos se presentaran por su cuenta y estos le alzaron una mano en forma de saludo más acorde a su edad—pido la cama junto a la ventana

Y así terminó su primera noche en Slytherin, haciendo sus primeros amigos aunque fue lo contrario a cómo se lo había imaginado.

El día siguiente fue un hecho trascendente para Thomas Braxton, bajó al Gran Comedor junto con sus compañeros de habitación y otras tres niñas que se habían presentado como Pansy, Hestia y Daphne completando así el círculo de amigos del primer año de Slytherin. A primera instancia buscó con la mirada a Justin, el chico que había conocido en el tren y que compartió un viaje muy animado, pero una vez que lo encontró este, lejos de alegrarse por verlo, le envió una mirada desdeñosa y se juntó a su pequeño grupo de túnicas amarillas ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Tom no estaba acostumbrado a tanto desdén hacia su persona, fue por eso que aún con un tumulto de gente entre los dos gritó su nombre llamando su atención.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi, serpiente—le gritó de vuelta—cuando te conocí no creí que fueras un mago oscuro

Al mismo tiempo que varios alumnos de Gryffindor escucharon aquella respuesta comenzaron a soltar risas y los Slytherin que habían escuchado también lanzaron la miradas más venenosas que poseían. Tom quiso bajar la mirada ante tal comentario, pero no lo hizo y sintió una mano apretando su hombro en forma de fuerza. Se trataba de un alumno de tercero tal vez que no lo miraba pero si fulminaba fijamente al dueño de la voz que había insultado a uno de los suyos.

—Lo que un Hufflepuff diga no vale nada—rió falsamente el mismo chico—son la burla de la escuela

Esta vez fueron los Slytherin quienes rieron y así se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas mesas, fue una suerte que ningún profesor estaba presente.

—Mi hermano tiene razón—habló Hestia al sentarse a su lado—ellos no valen nuestra atención.

—Lo más que pueden hacer con su vida será abrir una panadería—secundó Blaise—y ni eso harán bien

Todos se rieron, pero Tom no pudo evitar poner una cara frustrada y algo triste, Draco pareció notarlo y estando sentado a su lado izquierdo le dio un apretón en el hombro como el otro chico había hecho y en una sonrisa ladeada continuó arrastrando sus palabras.

—Eres un Slytherin ahora, tenemos cierta reputación—esta vez volteó su mirada al resto de sus amigos—será mejor que la mantengamos si es lo único de lo que quieren hablar.


	2. I Cassius Warrington

Hestia Warrington se dirigía junto con sus amigos al gran comedor mientras muchos de ellos se ponían al día de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Veranos en países exóticos o en las montañas que terminaron en el mundial de quidditch con asientos de primera clase eran muchos de los que se escuchaban, ella tuvo una de esos veranos también. El día era cálido a comparación de la ventisca que tomó lugar en el castillo la noche anterior, sin embargo, el rostro de los estudiantes tenía un aspecto asustadizo y las miradas que normalmente dirigían a los de su casa eran más desdeñosas que nunca. Por supuesto que sabía la razón, un grupo de aficionados que aún creían en los ideales de Voldemort se habían presentado en las celebraciones del partido y habían convocado la marca tenebrosa y ser Slytherin los señalaba directamente como culpables.

Hestia notó que cada uno de sus amigos seguía con el rostro impasible y de vez en cuando devolvía la mirada a aquellos que se atrevían a señalarlos y ella misma hacía lo mismo, incluso Thomas que era el más débil eslabón del grupo. A Hestia aún le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba su primer día en el castillo y cómo aquel Hufflepuff le había hecho comentarios poco agradables, Tom había cambiado su actitud aquel día con aquellos a quienes no consideraba amigos y los demás no pudieron estar más orgullosos de él.

—Tener un hombre lobo de profesor—dijo Draco con desdén—debería darles vergüenza tener la sensatez de meter a un monstruo a la escuela

—Tienes toda la razón, Draco—le contestó enseguida Pansy con su voz melosa mientras Hestia y Daphne volteaban los ojos e intercambiaban una mirada y Theo con Blaise luchaban para no reírse.

—¿Sabes? A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres difíciles Pansy—le dijo Tom de repente haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara y los otros cuatro no pudieran retener más la risa—en cuanto a lo del hombre lobo...

—A mi me gustaban sus clases—se encogió de hombros Hestia—de todos los profesores que hemos tenido fue el menos incompetente

—Tan amable como siempre, Warrington—le dijo Draco mientras cruzaba un brazo por sus hombros y ella enseguida se liberó de su agarre

—Aléjate Malfoy—le empujó divertida causando que este choque con un Gryffindor que ninguno de ellos soportaba.

—¡Oye!—habló la chica de cabello espantoso, la pesadilla de Daphne—¿estás bien, Harry?

El mencionado asintió mientras se ponía los nuevamente rotos anteojos, Hestia se preguntó cómo es que podía ver de esa manera.

—Discúlpate—se atrevió a decir el pelirrojo

—¿O qué, Weasley?—le sonrió Draco—¿Vas a hechizarme?

Weasley había levantado su varita causando que los demás rieran recordando lo que había pasado unos años antes

—¡Cuidado Draco!—empezó Blaise—o podría hacerte escupir babosas todo el día

—Como si pudiera hacer eso—dijo Pansy riendo—con la varita rota seguro que se hechizaría a sí mismo de nuevo

—Tengo una nueva—contestó en su defensa—y déjenme decir que esta podría hechizarlos sin problemas

—¡Hey! que yo no he dicho nada—se defendió Hestia al ver que apuntaba a todo el grupo y añadió con una sonrisa—pero inténtalo si quieres, aún con la mejor varita no te quitará la falta de talento

—¿Ah si?—se irguió más haciendo que los cuatro Slytherin también lo hagan—¿Crees que no podré contra un mortífago?

—Estoy segura—le siguió el juego Hestia y con otra sonrisa ladeada y una mirada cómplice añadió—¿quieres ver la marca?

Weasley dudó por un momento mientras Hestia alzaba el brazo izquierdo, el trío de Gryffindors cruzaron la mirada y siguieron viendo fijamente el brazo cubierto con la túnica de la chica, cuando ella la alzó ellos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y dar un paso hacia atrás para después ser víctimas de las burlas del grupo de amigos cuando Hestia tenía la piel limpia y en su lugar mostró el dedo del medio hacia ellos burlándose de su credibilidad.

—Ya Ron, no valen la pena—susurró Potter—vámonos

Y los tres se fueron apresurando el paso sin voltear una sola vez hacia el grupo que aún seguía con las gigantes risas que apenas se fueron apaciguando cuando siguieron su camino en busca del desayuno.

—Para ser Gryffindor no son muy valientes—susurró Tom causando otras pequeñas risas

—Para ser san Potter tampoco parece ser muy listo

Una de las mañanas típicas de aquel grupo de Slytherin era enfrentar al trío de amigos que solía entrometerse en todos los asuntos del colegio, era tan insoportables para ellos, pero lo era más cuando Draco no paraba de hablar ni un segundo de Potter cada vez que se los cruzaba.

El resto de las clases del día tuvieron la misma rutina, burlas hacia los miembros de las demás casas, unas cuantas miradas para asustar a los niños de primer año igual de otras casas y otras cuantas para enseñarles a defenderse a los suyos ante la hostilidad de los demás estudiantes. Esa noche la tarta de melaza se postró frente a los ojos de Hestia y estos brillaron al mismo segundo que sus manos se estiraron para lograr agarrar una buena porción aún a los ojos de todos sus amigos.

—Eres en verdad repulsiva Hestia—habló su hermano mientras llevaba una copa a los labios que se encontraron fruncidos acompañando su frase—¿qué diría nuestra madre al verte así?

—Ese es el punto de todo esto querido Cassius—le sonrió mientras toma agua para poder pasar toda la tarta que había ingerido—madre está a miles de kilómetros de aquí y puedo ser todo lo repulsiva que quiera

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar una última porción, toda la comida había desaparecido y después de un gruñido por su parte alzó la vista para verificar que el barbudo director se hacía frente a sus estudiantes con la intención de dar un discurso. Así, las cientos de cabezas que se repartían entre la cuatro largas mesas en el gran comedor alzaron la vista y se prepararon a escuchar lo que su director diría.

—Ahora que hemos disfrutado la deliciosa comida que los elfos han preparado para nosotros esta noche, he de decirles que tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles—calló un momento para pasar su vista a lo ancho de las mesas—como sabrán, el torneo de los tres magos ha sido una tradición en la que campeones de tres escuelas diferentes de magia se enfrentan a tres retos y aquel que logre dar con la copa tendrá como recompensa no solo dinero si no, la gloria eterna —pausó un momento— este tradicional evento fue suspendido hace unos años y llevó meses de reuniones entre los directores y demás personas del ministerio para poder informarles en esta velada que el torneo de los tres magos volverá a la historia y como primera sede en su regreso, me alegra informarles que Hogwarts fue la elegida para hospedar a sus compañeros de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

Esta vez los murmullos no faltaron causando emoción en todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el comedor y no era para menos, la gloria eterna era algo que todo mundo soñaba y cierto Slytherin se postró orgulloso en su asiento mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo parado con la copa en las manos y lo que siempre quiso, el orgullo de sus padres.


End file.
